Love Story
by ayano646cweety
Summary: bagaimana ya, cerita cinta 4 cowok dengan 4 cewek ini? mau tau? R&R please... pair : ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, DAN BYAKUHISA chapter 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

Kembali dengan pairing UlquiHime.

Ceritanya tentang F4 gitu… hohoho…

Tapi jalan ceritanya Ayano buat beda kok.

Ya udah deh, langsung aja.

Semoga ada yang mau baca fic aneh bin ajaib ini…

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RATE : T

.

.

.

ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, AND BYAKUHISA

.

.

.

LOVE STORY

Chapter 1

Kenalan Yuk…

"Hwwuuuaaa!" teriak seseorang yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Apaan sih? Hoooaaahhmmmmmm…" Tanya orang disebelahnya yang terbangun karena teriakan yang amat keras. Melampaui teriakan menggunakan TOA.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" teriak orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Entahlah… tapi tidurku nyenyak… (tangannya direntangkan hingga mukul orang disebelahnya yang tadi teriak) Hooaahmm…" ucapnya dengan nada masih ngantuk.

"Siapa juga yang nanya bagaimana tidurmu! Keluar dari kamarku! Sekarang!" ucap orang yang tadi teriak itu dengan marah memuncak.

"Ini hari minggukan? Libur ya… baiklah. Aku kekamar ya…" ucapnya dengan malas dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia membuka kamar mewah itu dan berlalu tanpa menutupnya kembali.

"Grimmjow! Tutup pintunya!" seru orang yang tadi teriak. Tapi tak ada respon. 'MENYEBALKAN!' batinnya dengan membanting pintu itu. Bukannya tertutup, malah copot.

"Ulquiorra! Apa yang kau lakukan, huhh?" Tanya seseorang yang melihat pintu salah satu kamar mewah itu copot.

Orang yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itupun hanya sweatdrop dan mematung melihat pintu malang yang teramat sangat malang.

Ya! Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang anak pengusaha terkaya di kota Karakura. Dia mempunyai 3 orang sahabat yang terkadang membuatnya frustasi. Yaitu Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki. Mereka juga anak orang kaya. Mereka adalah F4.

Ulquiorra mempunyai rambut yang hitam dan mata emerald yang sangaaaaat indah. Dia mempunyai sifat pendiam dan dingin. Tapi kalau sudah ada yang membuatnya marah, dia akan meledak seledak-ledaknya. Dia adalah anak satu-satunya yang akan meneruskan warisan keluarganya sebagai pengusaha sukses. Walaupun tidak tertarik, tapi dia tak sanggup menolak. Mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah bekerja keras.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, mempunyai rambut dan mata yang berwarna biru. Dia mempunyai sifat yang cuek, acuh dan sangat pemalas. Orangtuanya tinggal di Spanyol. Dia adalah sepupu Ulquiorra yang tinggal dirumah mewah Ulquiorra. Orangtuanya tidak ingin Grimmjow tinggal sendiri. Padahal rumah milik orangtuanya tidak kalah mewah dari rumah Ulquiorra. Walapun orangtua Ulquiorra sangat senang jika Grimmjow tinggal dirumah mewah itu, tapi tidak bagi Ulquiorra.

Ichigo Kurosaki, mempunyai rambut Oranye dan mata hazel. Dia mempunyai sifat hampir sama dengan Grimmjow. Tapi dia amat bersahabat dan tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya terluka. Dia adalah anak dari seorang dokter yang terkenal di kota Karakura. Dia mempunyai 2 orang adik perempuan. Adiknya kembar, mereka bernama Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki. Dia sering beradu mulut dengan Grimmjow walaupun hanya masalah kecil.

Byakuya Kuchiki, mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu dengan hiasan dirambutnya yang dia sebut Kenseiken. Matanya hitam. Dia juga mempunyai syal kesayangan yang selalu dipakainya. Dia adalah seorang anak dari bangsawan Kuchiki. Sifatnya saat ini seperti Ulquiorra, namun waktu kecil seperti Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Entah mengapa, sifatnya berubah sangat drastis.

"Orihime! Bangun! Kita harus bekerja. Ini hari minggu! Cepat!" seru seorang perempuan pada orang yang masih enak tidur lalu terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Hooaahhmm… baiklah…" ucap Orihime lesu dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepat cepat! Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap orang yang tadi membangunkan orang yang lagi enak tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk, tapi sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Aku sudah siap, Nel." Ucapnya dan langsung ditarik oleh orang yang tadi dipanggil Nel untuk keluar dari apartementnya.

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah restaurant mewah tempat mereka bekerja. Restaurant Kuchiki.

"Orihime! Nel! Kemari!" ucap sebuah suara.

"Baik." Ucap Orihime dan Nel bersamaan.

"Ini gaji kalian." Ucap suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Terimakasih. Tuan Renji." Ucap orang yang namanya adalah Orihime.

"Ya. Terimakasih. Tuan Renji." Ucap orang yang namanya adalah Nel.

"Sama-sama." Ucap orang yang tadi dipanggil Renji. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime dan Nel.

"Ohayo Orihime! Nel!" sapa seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Orihime dan Nel.

"Ohayo Rukia." Balas Orihime dan Nel yang tersenyum pada gadis yang disebut Rukia. Disebelahnya ada seorang lagi yang wajahnya mirip Rukia.

"Ayo kita mulai kerja. Hampir dibuka restaurant ini." Ajak orang yang mirip Rukia.

"Ya, ayo, Hisana." Ucap Rukia mengiyakan pada gadis yang mirip dengannya.

Orihime Inoue, mempunyai rambut yang panjang berwarna Oranye agak coklat dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Gadis yang periang dan selalu ramah pada semua orang. Sangat suka memasak namun rasanya nggak jelas. Dia memang suka keunikan. Kakaknya, Sora Inoue sudah lama meninggal. Orangtuanyapun sudah tak ada. Dia tinggal bersama sahabat kecilnya Neliel disebuah apartement.

Neliel Tu Oderscvank, mempunyai rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hijau. Dia juga mempunyai estigma berwarna merah muda di bawah matanya yang berwarna emas. Dia gadis yang amat cerewet dan suka tidak sabaran. Terkadang dia bersikap dewasa dan terkadang juga seperti anak kecil yang manjanya minta ampun. Orangtuanya sama seperti Orihime. Tapi dia masih beruntung mempunyai paman yang selalu memberi uang saku.

Rukia Urahara, mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata yang berwarna violet. Gadis yang mungil dan imut. Dia mempunyai saudara kembar. Namanya Hisana Urahara. Sifat mereka jauh berbeda. Rukia lebih suka dengan yang menantang. Sedangkan Hisana lebih suka dengan kelembutan.

Magic Chapter Nggak Jelas

Ulquiorra : pintunya gimana? (wajah yang memelas…)

Grimmjow : ya diperbaiki lah… (tanpa dosa)

Ulquiorra : kau! Perbaiki segera! (kemarahan yang memuncak sampai ujung dunia)

Grimmjow : bisanya? Wong sampeyan kok yang ngrusak. (?)

Ulquiorra : hehh! Suruh siapa kau memancing emosiku? (tambah lagi kemarahannya)

Grimmjow : kamu yang emosian. (nyengir gaje)

Ichigo : hei bro. pergi yuk. Kan libur… (tiba-tiba dateng tak diundang bersama Byakuya)

Grimmjow : ayo! Ayo! (semangat)

Ulquiorra : hahh… (lesu)

Grimmjow : ayo! (semangat '45 dan langsung narik Ulquiorra, Ichigo dan Byakuya sekaligus)

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Okelah kalo begeto…

Ayano buat pengenalannya dulu. GAJE BENEEEERRRRRRRRR…

Maaf deh. Kehabisan ide gara-gara buat fic gaje.

Hehehehehe….

R&R PLEASE…


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san… terimakasih yang udah baca sama review.

Maaf update lama. Author geblek ini keasyikan liburan.

Gomen… Gomen… Gomen…

Oke deh. Lanjut aja yah…

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RATE : T

.

.

.

ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, DAN BYAKUHISA

.

.

.

LOVE STORY

Chapter 2

Pertemuan…

"Hei! Besok hari pertama kita sekolah di SMU Karakura. Aku kok nggak merasa semangat ya…" ucap Nel yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Kenapa? Kita akan dapat teman baru." Tanya Rukia yang membantu Nel.

"Entahlah. Perasaanku… kayaknya sekolah kita nggak menyenangkan." Jawab Nel dengan lesu.

"Hmm…" semua mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud Nel.

"Kenapa kita harus sekolah di SMU Karakura? Kita bisa sekolah disekolah yang lebih elit lagi!" protes Grimmjow pada teman-teman dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau. Kau sekolah saja ditempat lain. SMU Karakura adalah sekolah terbaik di Karakura." Balas Ichigo.

"Kita bisa sekolah di Las Noches atau Soul Society. Tempat itu lebih elit." Protes Grimmjow lagi.

"Kau saja yang kesana. Kami mau disini." Ucap Ichigo ketus yang diiringi anggukan dari Ulquiorra dan Byakuya.

"Cih!" Grimmjow hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Malam telah pergi. Sinar matahari datang menyalakan cahanya untuk menerangi langit. Terlihat seseorang bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Ohayo Orihime. Sudah kusiapkan sarapan." Sapa Nel yang melihat Orihime menguap.

"Ohayo Nel." Balas Orihime dengan senyum manisnya.

Dilain tempat, tampak dua orang gadis kembar sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayo obaa-san, okaa-san." Sapa Rukia dan Hisana.

"Ohayo. Terimakasih sudah menyiapakn sarapan." Ucap Kisuke dan Yoruichi. Orang tua Rukia dan Hisana.

"Rukia! Hisana!" panggil Orihime dan berlari kearah mereka diikuti Nel.

"Oke. Kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Ajak Hisana yang diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Kelas kita di 1-3kan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya." ucap Nel yang celingak-celinguk nyari kelas bertuliskan 1-3.

"Itu dia." Ucap Orihime yang menemukan kelasnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Ada F4!" terdengar jeritan beberapa siswi yang langsung berhamburan nggak jelas.

"F4?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kau belum tahu siapa F4 itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku tahu… untuk apa mereka kesini?" ucap Orihime yang melihat kearah F4.

"Untuk sekolahlah… masa untuk main kuda-kudaan…" ucap Nel.

"Ayo. Kita masuk kekelas saja." Ajak Hisana dengan senyum manisnya yang lembut.

Mereka berempat masuk kekelas. Karena tempat duduknya satu orang satu, mereka mengambil posisi duduk yang berdekatan. Orihime duduk di dekat jendela ururan ketiga dari depan. Dibelakangnya ada Nel. Disamping Orihime ada Rukia. Dan dibelakang Rukia ada Hisana. (bingung nggak?)

Bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi masuk kekelas masing-masing. Tampak kelas 1-3 dimasuki oleh F4. Ada yang biasa-biasa aja. Ada yang kegirangan. Ada yang menyipitkan mata. Ada yang tersenyum. Pokoknya macem-macem dah ekspresinya.

"Mereka dikelas ini?" bisik Nel pada Orihime.

"Kalau mereka disini. Berarti iya." jawab Orihime yang juga berbisik.

Tampak seorang guru berambut perak dan mata yang sipit memasuki kelas.

"Ohayo minna-san." Sapa guru itu dengan senyum rubah yang membuat murid-murid agak merinding.

"Ohayo sensei." Balas murid-murid.

"Saya bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru dikelas ini. Saya wali kelas kalian. Nama saya adalah Gin Ichimaru. Saya ingin tahu nama kalian. Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu." Ucap wali kelas yang bernama Gin itu.

"Nama saya Uryuu Ishida." Ucap siswa yang duduk dipojok depan.

"Yasutora Sado."

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

"…"

"Rukia Urahara."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Hisana Urahara."

"…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"…"

Setelah pengenalan selesai. Gin tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada murid-murid itu karena sudah bersekolah di SMU Karakura.

Hari pertama tak ada jam pelajaran. Mereka pulang lebih awal. Seperti biasa, Nel, Orihime, Rukia, dan Hisana bekerja. Mereka menuju restaurant Kuchiki dengan bus.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Restaurantku membuka menu baru. Mau mencoba?" ucap Byakuya yang langsung dengan cepat Grimmjow mengiyakan.

"Menu apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Masakan Korea dan Indonesia." Jawab Byakuya datar.

"Aku mau! Kimchi!" seru Grimmjow kegirangan. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan makanan itu.

"Diamlah. Jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Grimmjow melirik Ulquiorra tajam. Tapi Ulquiorra malah menutup matanya. Seperti terbawa dengan lagu yang didengarkannya.

_**We were both young… when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback start I'm standing there… on a balcony summer air…**_

Itulah lirik lagu yang didengarkan Ulquiorra melalui iPhonenya. (Taukan? Love story punya Taylor swift.)

"Menu baru kita. Kalian harus menawarkan dengan para pelanggan dengan baik. Buat mereka tertarik dengan menu baru kita tanpa meninggalkan menu masakan Jepang. Sekali lagi, Menu Korea dan Indonesia. Ingat itu." Ucap manager restaurant, Renji Abarai dengan tegas. Semua pelayanpun mengangguk paham dan bergegas pergi.

Restaurant itu dibuka pukul 12.00, dan ini masih jam 10.00. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Orihime sudah siap dengan seragamnya begitu juga dengan Nel, Rukia, dan Hisana. Itu keuntungan bagi mereka karena mereka pulang cepat.

Tepat jam 12.00, restaurant dibuka. Restaurant itu dibuka pada pukul 12.00-17.00, sedangkan untuk malamnya, dibuka pukul 19.00-22.00.

Banyak pelanggan yang sudah menunggu restaurant mewah itu dibuka. Mereka dilayani dengan ramah.

"Silakan. Ini menu terbaru kami. Masakan khas Korea dan Indonesia." Ucap Hisana lembut.

"Silakan. Ini menu terbaru kami yang sangat enak. Masakan khas Korea dan Indonesia. Patut untuk dicoba lho." Ucap Nel dengan riang.

"Silakan. Direstaurant ini ada menu terbaru. Masakan khas Korea dan Indonesia. Silakan dilihat-lihat." Ucap Orihime dengan senyumnya yang tampak riang.

"Silakan. Masakan Korea dan Indonesia adalah menu terbaru kami." Ucap Rukia biasa.

"Ramai sekali ya." Ucap Grimmjow yang mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada restaurant Kuchiki.

"Tentu. Ini pembukaan menu baru." Ucap Byakuya yang langsung masuk diikuti yang lain.

"Selamat siang." Ucap pelayan yang bertugas mengantar pelanggan ketempat duduk.

"Mari." Lanjutnya dan segera mencarikan tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Orihime!" panggil pelayan tadi pada Orihime. Orihime yang menganggurpun mengangguk dan menuju meja itu.

"Silakan. Direstaurant ada menu terbaru. Masakan khas Korea dan Indonesia. Silakan dilihat-lihat." Ucap Orihime dengan senyumnya yang tampak riang seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kau yang tadi dikelas kamikan?" Tanya Ichigo yang mengenali Orihime.

'Kelas kami? Enak saja. Itu juga kelasku.' Batinnya yang lalu tersenyum tanda iya pada Ichigo.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Orihime ramah.

"Aku kimchi, Mie kecap dan jus jeruk." Ucap Grimmjow. Orihimepun menulisnya.

"Aku Ca kangkung dan jus strawberi." Ucap Ichigo.

"Aku Spaghetti dan es sarang burung." Ucap Byakuya. Orihimepun mengangguk.

Orihime menunggu jawaban satu orang lagi. Dia menunggunya sambil membaca catatannya. Lama tidak ada suara, Orihimepun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok orang yang berkulit pucat.

"Maaf. Anda pesan apa?" Tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya tatapan Ulquiorra pada Orihime yang kebingungan. Orihimepun merasa wajah panas dan mungkin agak merah.

'Kenapa dia menatapku? Sadar! Sadar! Sadar!' bentak Orihime pada dirinya sendiri yang kelewat terpukau oleh mata hijau emerald milik Ulquiorra.

"Hei!" teriak Grimmjow menyadarkan Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya kaget, tapi langsung dihilangkan dengan sikapnya yang datar dan dingin.

"Apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Grimmjow tidak sabar.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Ulquiorra datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada iPhonenya.

"Seperti biasa? Apa ya?" Tanya Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra akhirnya menatap Orihime dengan mata dinginnya. "Beef steak dan jus alpukat." Ucapnya datar. Orihime mengangguk dan bergegas menuju dapur mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

'Astaga… Cakep-cakep dingin begitu…' pikir Orihime.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya…" Ucap Grimmjow sedikit menyindir. Ulquiorra hanya melirik tajam vs dingin kearah Grimmjow.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu, seorang Ulquiorra bisa tertarik pada seseorang." Ichigo ikut-ikutan menyindir Ulquiorra yang sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Hei!" teriak Grimmjow tepat ditelinga kanan Byakuya.

"Sakit! Apa?" Tanya Byakuya sambil ngelus-ngelus telinganya.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi melamun. Ngeliatin apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mencari tahu apa yang Byakuya tatap.

"Oh… Hisana. Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja?" ucap Ichigo mengangguk diikuti Grimmjow.

"Lama sekali pesanannya!" protes Grimmjow yang perutnya terus-terusan saja berbunyi.

"Sabarlah." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, hidangan telah siap untuk pesanan meja 21, anggota F4.

"Nel! Tolong antar ini ke meja nomor 21." Ucap Renji.

"Baik, manager." Ucap Nel mengiyakan.

'21… 21… ah itu dia! Eh? F4?' batin Nel yang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan megah restaurant itu.

"Ini pesanannya. Silakan dinikmati." Ucap Nel ramah.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ichigo ramah. Nelpun tersenyum.

"Kenapa lama sekali! Dasar!" bentak Grimmjow yang langsung mengambil pesanannya dengan kasar.

'Ih waw! Nggak bisa sabar apa ya? Orang yang pesen aja banyak. Dasar orang nyebelin! Sok kaya deh!' ucap Nel dalam batin dan memandang Grimmjow dengan tidak suka lalu pergi.

"Kau ini. Lihatlah, banyak yang pesan. Banyak orang disini." Ucap Ichigo pada Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow malah asik menyantap makanannya.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Magic Chapter Nggak Jelas

Grimmjow : Woi, Ayano! Kenapa chapter ini banyak banget?

Ayano : emangnya banyak ya?

Ulquiorra : siapa sih sebenernya pemeran utamanya? Kok kayaknya banyakan Grimmjow. Aku sedikit…

Ayano : dikit-dikit jadi bukit.

Byakuya : aku dah suka ya sama Hisana?

Ayano : iya.

Ichigo : Kalo aku, dah suka belum sama Rukia?

Ayano : belum.

Nel : kok aku dipasangin sama Grimmjow?

Ayano : emang kenapa?

Nel : diakan nyebelin.

Grimmjow : enak aja lu!

Rukia : kok lagi-lagi aku dipasangin sama jeruk?

Ayano : udah cocok.

Hisana : aku udah suka belum sama Byakuya? Kok nggak diceritain?

Ayano : sebenarnya udah. Tapi diceritainnya dichapter selanjutnya.

UlquiHime : REVIEW!

GrimmNel : REVIEW!

IchiRuki : REVIEW!

ByakuHisa : REVIEW!

Ayano : PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooaahmmm…

Pagi-pagi Ayano bangun buat Fic gaje ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca vs mereview fic gaje binti abal ini.

Update kilat...

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RATE : T

.

.

.

ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, DAN BYAKUHISA

.

.

.

LOVE STORY

Chapter 3

**Apa ini?**

Pagi di Karakura. Sudah saatnya berangkat sekolah.

"Ohayo Orihime! Nel!" sapa dua orang kembar yang sudah duduk dibangku mereka.

"Ohayo Rukia, Hisana." Balas Orihime dengan senyum ramah. "Ohayo Rukia! Hisana!" lanjut Nel dengan semangat.

"F4!" teriak histeris beberapa siswi. Bukan beberapa lagi, hampir seluruhnya.

"Hei! Ternyata yang berambut biru itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Nel menggebu-gebu dengan semangat '45.

"Menyebalkan? Maksudnya?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kemarin dia marah-marah karena pesanannya lama sekali. Padahal menurutku itu memang batas waktu yang masih minimal. Kulihat diwaktunya juga hanya 10 menit." Ucap Nel masih semangat '45.

"Nel? Neliel kan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan arisan empat sekawan itu.

"I-iya." ucap Nel yang melihat seorang pria tinggi namun sangat kurus.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kau ingat padaku?" ucap manusia jangkung itu sambil tersenyum senang tapi mengerikan.

"Nnoitra?" Tanya Nel ragu-ragu.

"Tepat sekali." Ucap orang itu yang bernama Nnoitra.

"Hai. Orihime." Sapanya pada Orihime.

"Ha? Nnoitra? Nnoitra Jiruga?" Tanya Orihime yang masih cengo karena posturnya yang jangkung.

"Iya." ucap orang itu dengan semangat.

"Aku pergi kekelas dulu. Sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Nnoitra dan pergi meninggalkan kelas 1-3.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Rukia.

"Dia temanku. Teman kecilku yang pindah ke Spanyol. Rupanya dia kembali lagi…" ucap Nel tapi tidak dengan semangat '45-nya lagi. Melainkan kesedihan.

"Aaahh! Sudah bel." Ucap Orihime mengalihan perhatiannya teman-temannya.

* * *

"Hei! Dimana Byakuya?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru sadar Byakuya tak ada dikantin bersamanya.

"Entahlah." Ucap Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hanya menatap lurus pada seseorang.

"Hei! Dimana Hisana?" Tanya Rukia dikantin.

"Tadi aku melihatnya. Oh iya! dia tadi pergi bersama Byakuya." Ucap Orihime mengingat-ingat.

"Haahh… Byakuya ya…" ucap Rukia mendadak lesu.

"Hei Orihime. Kau tak merasa ada yang menatapmu sedari tadi?" Tanya Nel yang menatap kearah F4 duduk.

"Apa? Siapa?" Tanya Orihime yang langsung celingak-celinguk nggak jelas.

"F4." Ucap Nel memberi petunjuk.

"Ha?" Tanya Orihime kaget dan menatap kearah F4. 'itukan… Ulquiorra?' Tanya Orihime dalam hati.

"Hei! Ayo pergi." Ajak Grimmjow. Ulquiorra bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Hahaha… ternyata dia menyukaimu, Orihime." Ucap Nel dengan tawanya diikuti Rukia.

"Menyukaiku? Bercanda. Tau darimana kau kalau dia menyukaiku. Mungkin dia hanya melamun. Dan pandangannya jatuh padaku." Ucap Orihime menghentikan tawa teman-temannya.

"Yah… sudahlah. Ayo pergi." Ajak Nel. Merekapun pergi.

'Hisana… kenapa harus Byakuya yang kau suka?' ucap Rukia dalam hati yang masih mencari-cari Hisana sebelum masuk kekelas.

* * *

"Hisana, maukah kau… menerimaku?" Tanya Byakuya pada Hisana ditaman SMU Karakura yang sepi.

"Byakuya…" ucap Hisana lemah. 'apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku takut…' ucap Hisana dalam hati dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hisana?" Tanya Byakuya sekali lagi dengan mengangkat dagu Hisana agar menatap mata Byakuya.

"Aku… takut." Ucap Hisana lemah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya tak mengerti.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkan aku. Aku takut kau hanya bercanda. Dan aku takut karena kau seorang bangsawan." Jelas Hisana dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Percaya padaku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku mencintaimu apa adanya Hisana." Ucap Byakuya dengan penuh kelembutan. Bukan kedinginan.

"Byakuya…" ucap Hisana seraya memeluk Byakuya dengan erat.

"Hisana. Terimakasih." Ucap Byakuya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Hisana tampak sangat senang. Rukia sudah tahu. Karena Rukia memaksanya bercerita. Tapi entah mengapa, Rukia merasa sedih. Ya… sedih. Karena saudara kembarnya telah menjadi pacar Byakuya. Orang yang dicintai Rukia.

"Hisana, aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Aku ada urusan." Ucap Rukia pada Hisana.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Hisana.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mengikuti lomba karya ilmiah. Aku harus mempersiapkannya." Ucap Rukia dengan melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya dan kembali masuk kesekolah.

"Oh iya… baiklah." Ucap Hisana mengiyakan.

"Kau tidak kencan dengan Byakuya?" Tanya Nel menggoda.

"Ti-tidak. Aku harus kerja." Jawab Hisana dengan wajah memerah.

"Diakan pemilik restaurant itu." Ucap Orihime.

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" ajak Hisana cepat-cepat sebelum mereka berdua menjadi-jadi.

"Nel!" teriak seseorang pada Nel.

"Nnoitra?" ucap Nel. Orihimepun berbalik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Ayo!" ucap Nnoitra.

"Makan siang? Aku harus kerja." Ucap Nel.

"Benarkah? Kau boloslah dulu." Ucap Nnoitra agak kecewa.

"Begini saja. Kau makan siang direstaurant tempat kami bekerja saja. Ayo!" ucap Orihime memberi solusi.

"Kau kerja direstaurant? Baiklah. Ayo!" ucap Nnoitra semangat.

"Ah. I-iya."

* * *

"Ulquiorra! Kenapa kau minta makan siang direstaurant itu lagi? Bukankah dirumah sudah ada hidangan mewah yang tanpa harus menunggu?" ucap Grimmjow agak kesal.

"Aku ingin." Ucap Ulquiorra selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Tuan, makan siang sudah siap." Ucap seorang pelayan yang bernama.

"Tidak. Aku mau makan direstaurant temanku." Ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Kau harus ikut." Ucapnya dingin pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya cemberut dan mengikutinya.

Alasan kenapa Grimmjow menurut adalah, Grimmjow tidak akan lagi bisa bermain game milik Ulquiorra jika dia menolak permintaan Ulquiorra untuk makan siang direstaurant.

"Kau mau bertemu gadis itu lagi? Belum puas apa bertemu disekolah?" protes Grimmjow diperjalanan.

"…" tak ada respon.

"Kau ini! Katakan saja seperti Byakuya. Jadi dia akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Grimmjow enteng.

"Kau bicara?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang membuka matanya.

"Cih!" ucap Grimmjow kesal.

'aku… hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku.' Ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati dan kembali menutup matanya hingga tiba di restaurant yang sudah buka itu.

* * *

Seperti biasa, setiap pengunjung datang selalu ada yang mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan ramah dan dilayani juga dengan ramah. Itu yang membuat para pengunjung menjadi pelanggan di restaurant Kuchiki.

"Orihime!" panggil Renji.

'lagi-lagi dia? Tapi tak ada Byakuya dan Ichigo.' Ucap Orihime dalam hatinya.

"Ini menunya." Ucap Orihime ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

'Ulquiorra, mata yang indah… ah! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa-apaan kau Orihime. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!' bentak Orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

'Orihime, senyumnya sangat manis… ah! Mungkinkah? Tapi itu tidak boleh! Mana bolehku menyukai orang yang tidak sederajat denganku!' bentak Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri. 'Aku kesini untuk memastikan, bukan? Tapi…'

'aku tidak mungkin menyukainya!' ucap Orihime dan Ulquiorra dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Nel, maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?" Tanya Nnoitra ditaman restaurant Kuchiki bersama Nel. Grimmjow yang sedang lewat karena habis dari toiletpun mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Apa?" ucap Nel kaget dan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Maaf. Aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi itu karena aku harus pindah ke Spanyol. Dan sekarang aku sudah kembali. Maukah kau kembali padaku?" Tanya Nnoitra dengan wajah yang amat tulus.

"Nnoitra… kau bercanda?" ucap Nel dengan degupan jantung yang amat kencang.

'apa-apaan mereka? Kisahnya seperti di cerita-cerita saja. Cih!' batin Grimmjow dengan geli. Tapi dihati Grimmjow rasanya sedikit... cemburu?

"Nel…" desah Nnoitra dan mendekap erap Nel.

'apa-apaan ini? Aku… aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Aku harus berkata apa?' batin Nel dengan menutup kedua matanya.

'dia memeluknya? Kenapa perempuan itu diam saja? Menyebalkan!' batin Grimmjow tanpa sadar.

"Jika aku menolak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nel.

"Aku akan menunggu." Jawab Nnoitra.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Nel.

"Nel…" Ucap Nnoitra dengan sedih.

"Tapi aku tak bisa jawab sekarang. Maaf…" ucap Nel dan berlari meninggalkan Nnoitra.

"Nel…" desah Nnoitra.

"Hei! Kau tahu?" ucap Grimmjow semangat saat tiba di rumah.

"Tidak." Ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Ah! Kau ini. Tadi aku baru menonton pertunjukkan seru! Seharusnya kau ikut aku tadi." Ucap Grimmjow semangat.

"…" tak ada respon.

"Teman Orihime, Nel. Punya cerita cinta. Hahaha!" ucap Grimmjow geli membayangkan hal tadi.

"Tidak menarik." Ucap Ulquiorra dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Haahh… baiklah!" ucap Grimmjow yang ikut masuk kamarnya.

Dikamar mewah serba ada itu, Ulquiorra melamun. Matanya tertuju pada langit biru.

"Bolehkah aku menyukainya?" ucap Ulquiorra lirih.

"Boleh saja. Aku pinjam gamenya." Ucap sebuah suara.

"Kau? Ketuk pintu dulu baru boleh masuk!" bentak Ulquiorra.

"Sudah. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Pinjam ini, ini, dan ini." Ucap Grimmjow sambil memegang beberapa kaset game.

"Keluarlah." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Baik, baik." Ucap Grimmjow dan beranjak keluar.

'Boleh ya…' ucap Ulquiorra dalam batin dan tak disadari sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahnya yang dingin.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

MAGIC QUESTION :

Siapa kira-kira yang cocok jadi orangtuanya Ulquiorra dan orangtuanya Grimmjow?

1. Rangiku-Gin

2. Momo-Toushiro

3. Hisagi-Nanao

4. Kenpachi-Unohana

5. Request?

Hehehe… karena udah masuk chapter 3, Ayano jadi pengen nanya. Karena di chapter berikutnya, mau Ayano tambah pemainnya. Biar nggak itu-itu melulu. Mohon dijawab ya…

R&R PLEASE…


	4. Chapter 4

Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!

Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah mau ngeripiu fic aneh binti ajaib ini.

Maaf... update selalu saja lama...

Tapi yang disini belum dikasih pemain baru ya... soalnya masih dipikirkan.

Mungkin chapter depan.

Yuk lanjut…

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RATE : T

.

.

.

ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, DAN BYAKUHISA

.

.

.

LOVE STORY

Chapter 4

Menangislah…

"Hiks… hiks…" terdengar sesenggukan dari arah taman SMU Karakura yang sepi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedang menangis.

"Ha? Eh… tidak." Ucap Rukia terbata karena kaget dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan bohong. Ceritakanlah." Ucap Ichigo tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Rukia.

"Ti-tidak kok…" ucap Rukia agak risih.

"Kau Rukiakan? Kau pasti kenal padaku." Ucap Ichigo bangga.

"I-iya. Ichigo anggota F4." Ucap Rukia yang masih cemberut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak." Ucap Rukia yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang konsultan yang ingin menjadi dokter. Aku bisa memecahkan masalah-masalah orang. Termasuk sahabat-sahabatku F4. Aku juga pasti bisa memecahkan masalahmu." Ucap Ichigo dengan sombong. "Biar kutebak, pasti tentang… orang yang kau suka." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Hahh? Eh…" Rukia tersentak.

"Benarkan… ceritakanlah. Aku seorang pendengar yang baik." Ucap Ichigo tersenyum menang.

Rukiapun menceritakan masalahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa percaya pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengarkanpun sesekali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai Byakuya?" ucap Ichigo mengambil kesimpulan.

"Sudah jelaskan…" ucap Rukia lemah.

"Andai dia bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu. Pasti dia akan menyukaimu, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia menatapnya.

"Dia… punya kisah hidup yang pilu…" ucap Ichigo yang menerawang kelangit biru.

"Pilu?" Tanya Rukia tidak percaya. 'dia bercanda? Byakuya seorang bangsawan. Kaya raya. Mana mungkin punya kisah hidup yang pilu.' Batin Rukia.

"Iya…" ucap Ichigo yang memutar kembali memori tentang sahabatnya Byakuya.

**Flashback…**

"Ayah! Ibu! Ayo jalan-jalan." Pinta Byakuya kecil pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin kemana?" ucap sang Ayah mengiyakan.

"Kekebun binatang!" ucap Byakuya kecil girang.

"Mau ajak sahabat-sahabatmu?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Tidak! Aku mau bersama Ayah dan Ibu saja." Ucap Byakuya kecil menolak.

"Baiklah. Ayo bersiap-siap." Ajak sang Ayah.

Mereka bertigapun berangkat menggunakan mobil sedan mewah mereka. Hanya bertiga. Tanpa ditemani sang pengawal. Karena itu permintaa Byakuya kecil.

Setelah meresa puas, Byakuya kecil meminta pulang karena lelah. Ayah dan Ibunyapun tersenyum dan pulang.

Saat ditengah jalan, Byakuya kecil terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi saat dia bangun, yang dilihatnya adalah atap mobil yang bukan miliknya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh mobil itu. Dia mendengar bunyi ambulan. Disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih.

Mobil ambulans itu berhenti. Byakuya kecil diturunkan dari mobil itu dan dibawa masuk kesebuah kamar rumah sakit.

"Ayak Isshin?" Tanya Byakuya kecil dengan polos.

"Aku dimana? Mana orangtuaku?" Tanya Byakuya kecil tetap dengan polos.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Byakuya kecil sendiri.

Byakuya kecil agaknya sudah sedikit paham. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Byakuya, tidurlah." Ucap ibu Byakuya kecil.

"Iya." jawab Byakuya kecil.

"Ayah! Awas!" teriak Ibu Byakuya dengan keras. Byakuya sedikit membuka matanya.

"Ccckiiitt…..!" terdengar suara mobil direm. Namun entah mengapa Byakuya tak sadarkan diri.

Hanya itu yang diingat Byakuya. Tak ada lagi. Dia mencoba turun dari kasur putihnya, dia melangkah menuju pintu. Dia berjalan sendiri dikoridor rumah sakit itu, mencari dimana orangtuanya. Dia berhenti saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Byakuya!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung merangkulnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya kecil kebingungan.

"Orangtuamu…" ucap Grimmjow yang tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Dimana orangtuaku? Antar aku kesana." Ucap Byakuya kecil tidak sabaran.

Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya mengangguk kecil dan menemani Byakuya kecil menuju tempat dimana orangtuanya ada.

"Ayah… Ibu…" ucap Byakuya kecil saat melihat orangtuanya diselimuti kain putih.

"Ayah… Ibu…" ucapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dia membuka selimut putih itu perlahan. Teman-temannya hanya menatap Byakuya dengan mata sendu. Kakeknya berdiri disebelah Byakuya kecil dengan mengelus pundak cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak Byakuya kecil dan langsung menghambur memeluk kedua orangtuanya yang sudah pucat, dingin, dan kedua mata yang tertutup.

**End of flashback…**

"Sejak saat itu, Byakuya menjadi sangat pendiam, penyendiri, dingin. Bukan sosok yang pemarah, ceria, dan ceroboh." Ucap Ichigo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Begitu juga dengan Rukia yang mendengarnya.

"Byakuya suka sekali bermain ditaman. Saat itu dia sedang menangis. Aku, Ulquiorra, dan Grimmjowpun hanya menatapnya sendu. Tak berani bicara. Tapi seorang gadis manis mendekatinya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi gadis itu membuat Byakuya tersenyum kembali. Ya… gadis itu adalah Hisana." Ucap Ichigo yang mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Hisana juga pernah bercerita padaku. Dia bertemu dengan teman baru yang tampan. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku mulai menyukainya." Ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah. Sudah sore. Ayo! Kuantarkan kau pulang." Ajak Ichigo dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terimakasih… Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang mulai tersenyum.

"Untuk?" Tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Everything." Ucap Rukia yang lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya, membuat Ichigo juga tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kenapa Nel?" Tanya Orihime yang melihat sahabatnya itu mondar-mandir nggak jelas.

"Nnoitra." Jawab Nel.

"Nnoitra? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Orihime lagi tanda tak paham.

"Dia… ingin kembali padaku…" ucap Nel lirih.

"Benarkah?" teriak Orihime kaget.

"Ya… dan ini membuatku bingung." Ucap Nel yang mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah menjawabnya?" Tanya Orihime.

"Belum. Aku bingung." Ucap Nel.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Orihime lagi.

"Entahlah…" ucap Nel mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau ingin kembali padanya?" Tanya Orihime lagi.

"Entahlah…" Nel menjawab kata itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawab entahlah?" Tanya Orihime yang agak tinggi.

"Aku bingung… aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi saat aku melihatnya lagi, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi aneh. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku, bahwa aku tak menyukainya lagi. Tapi… entahlah." Ucap Nel yang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku rasa… itu artinya tidak." Ucap Orihime sambil berpikir.

"Tidak?" Tanya Nel.

"Ya. Tapi itu hanya menurutku. Percayalah pada hatimu." Ucap Orihime lembut dan tersenyum.

"Begitu ya… baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Nel yang langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Lho? Kok aku jadi mikirin Nel?" Tanya Grimmjow yang sedang menatap langit malam. Pikirannya tertuju pada Nel entah mengapa.

"Ih! Apaan sih? Kenapa jadi mikirin dia? Kok tiba-tiba ya…?" ucapnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang masuk kekamar Grimmjow.

"Hahh! Kau saja tak mengetuk pintu!" ucap Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

"Sudah. Tak ada balasan." Ucap Ulquiorra. "Kau sudah kerjakan PR?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang melihat tas Grimmjow yang rapi.

"Belum. Kebetulan kau disini. Bantu aku." Ucap Grimmjow dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil gameku yang kau bawa semua." Ucap ulquiorra datar dan mengambil beberapa game kesukaan Ulquiorra.

"Pelit." Ucap Grimmjow yang langsung menatap langit malam kembali.

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Magic Chapter Nggak Jelas

Grimmjow : kok aku tiba-tiba mikirin Nel?

Ayano : mulai ada rasa.

Orihime : rasa apa? Mau aku buatin masakan rasa apa?

All : nggak jadi deh~

Orihime : ?

Ulquiorra : kok aku jadi suka game? Sampe ngoleksi banyak lagi! Kenapa nggak Grimmjow aja?

Ayano : Grimmjow punya banyak kok. Tapi di Spanyol. Nggak mungkinkan kalo dibawa ke Karakura. Banyak banget tau!

Grimmjow : betul, betul, betul.

Ichigo : aku mau ayam goreng.

Ayano : ha? Kok tiba-tiba ayam goreng?

Orihime : mau aku buatin?

Ichigo : nggak jadi deh~

Rukia : Aku aja ya, yang buatin?

Ichigo : nggak jadi~

Byakuya : mau makan direstaurantku?

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ayano : MAU!

Ichigo : ayam goreng!

Hwuuahhh… karena udah ada yang request, jadi mulai chapter 5 ada tambahan…

Terimakasih minna, sudah mau R&R di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.

Nah… dichapter ini juga ya…

R&R PLEASE…


	5. Chapter 5

YOHA!

AYANO DATANG MEMBAWA CHAPTER 5!

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW! MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA!

Gomen kalau lama banget Updatenya…

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

RATE : T

.

.

.

ULQUIHIME, GRIMMNEL, ICHIRUKI, DAN BYAKUHISA

.

.

.

LOVE STORY

CHAPTER 5

HATI…

"Aduh….. kenapa harus turun hujan sih…!" gerutu Orihime saat dirinya sudah basah kuyup dihalte bis.

"Ini, onna!" seru Ulquiorra yang mencoba memperkeras suaranya ditengah gemuruh hujan.

"Eh? O-oh iya. terimakasih." Ucap Orihime yang mengambil segelas teh hangat yang diberikan Ulquiorra.

"Kau mau kemana? Restaurant?" Tanya Ulquiorra saat Orihime selesai meneguk perlahan tehnya.

"Iya. tapi sepertinya aku akan terlambat." Ucap Orihime.

"Owh… kalau begitu, mana yang lain?"

"Nel ada urusan dengan Nnoitra, Rukia sedang mengikuti lomba, Hisana sepertinya kerestauran bersama Byakuya." Terang Orihime yang sesekali meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Ayo!" ajak Ulquiorra yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Orihime. Spontan Orihime ikut terbawa.

"Ma-mau kemana?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kau bilang mau kerestauran, bukan? Aku antar." Jawab Ulquiorra dingin dan datar. Membuat Orihime terpesona…

"Grimmjow? Mana Ulquiorra?" Tanya suara lembut yang berasal dari ibu Ulquiorra.

"Dia tadi mau kesini. Tapi entah kenapa belum sampai, budhe (?)" jawab Grimmjow.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa mobil bukan?"

"Iya, budhe… Grimmjow bawakan barangnya ya Budhe?"

"Terimakasih."

"Bawakan juga punyaku kucing biru." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh mungil.

"Eh… pakdhe. Nggih pakdhe…" ucap Grimmjow sok sopan.

"Bagus."

"Iya pakdhe. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa kucing biru?"

"Jangan panggil saya kucing biru tho pakdhe… sayakan orang Spanyol. Ndak pantes dikatain begitu… mending Grimmjow keren tho pakdhe…" ucap Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba medok.

"Ah! Kamu bisa saja. Hahahahahaha!" pakdhenya Grimmjow tertawa gaje…

"Nel? Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Nnoitra yang sekarang ditepi pantai ditemani sang surya mau tenggelam.

"Maaf…" Ucap Nel lirih.

"Aku mengerti. Ini semua memang salahku… aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf." Ucap Nnoitra sok bijak.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Nel tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, diikuti Nnoitra.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Nnoitra.

"Baiklah."

"Te-terimakasih Ulquiorra. Kau sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap Orihime dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Balas Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak ikut kerestauran?" Tanya Orihime.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu, aku turun."

"Tunggu!" cegah Ulquiorra dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Orihime.

Orihime kaget. Dia masih belum sadar. Dia ingin lepas, tapi tak bisa, ingin berhenti, tapi tak bisa, ingin mendorong Ulquiorra, juga tak bisa.

Ulquiorra masih pada posisinya mencium bibir manis Orihime. Entah mengapa dia bisa bertindak senekad itu.

Orihime dengan sekuat kemampuan yang ada mendorong Ulquiorra dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena kehabisan oksigen. Begitu pula Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra… ke-kenapa?" Tanya Orihime yang wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jawa Ulquiorra dengan cepat dan tegas. Mata emeraldnya menatap mata abu-abu Orihime sekarang.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Orihime memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku menyukaimu, onna!" suaranya meningkat 2 level.

"Ulquiorra… itu first kiss ku lho… kau merebutnya!" ucap Orihime dengan gajenya yang membuat Ulquiorra sweatdrop.

"Onna, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau bersamaku?" Tanya Ulquiorra spontan.

"Ulqui-"

"Jawab!

"I-iya…"

"Bagus!"

"Lho? Aku kaget! Kok?"

"Jangan banya bicara! Kau sudah katakan iya!"

"Itu pemaksaan!"

"Biarin!"

"Ta-tapi! Aku belum-" belum sempat Orihime menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ulquiorra langsung mencium bibir Orihime kembali.

"Status kita sekarang adalah berpacaran." Ucap Ulquiorra lembut tepat ditelinganya yang membuat jangtung Orihime berdetak sangat cepat. Selesai mengatakan itu, Ulquiorra kembali mencium gadis dihadapannya yang masih cengo.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang telah selesai mencium Orihime.

"3 kali…"

"Apanya?"

"kau mencium bibirku 3 kali!" teriak Orihime.

"Lalu?"

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhhh!" teriak Orihime frustasi.

"Kau kan sudah jadi milikku."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Kapan-kapan. Sudahlah! Kau turun dan bekerjalah yang giat. Besok pagi aku jemput kau diapartementmu yang mini itu."

"Apa kau bilang? Apartement mini?"

"Turun! Atau kau ingin ikut aku keistanaku?"

"Gila!" mendengarnya, Orihime merinding sendiri dan langsung turun.

'Aku berpacaran dengan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer? F4? Mimpi apa aku semalam?' pikir Orihime yang ternyata malah kegirangan.

"Ulquiorra! Akhirnya kau pulang, nak…" sambut ibu Ulquiorra yang rambutnya dicepol.

"Bunda? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kalau bunda disini, artinya bunda sudah pulang dong, sayang…" gurau ibu Ulquiorra.

"Momo! Jangan terlalu mesra pada Ulquiorra!" seru bapak Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

"Ayah…" ucap Ulquiorra menyapa.

"Shiro-chan… kau ini egois ah!" protes ibu Ulquiorra yang ternyata adalah Momo Hinamori.

"Biarin." Cuek bapaknya Ulquiorra yang ternyata Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Pakdhe iki wagu…" Grimmjow tiba-tiba nongol pake bahasa Jawa.

"Rame lagi deh~" keluh Ulquiorra.

"Cie cie cie~ yang baru jadian nih ye~" ledek beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kedatangan Ulquiorra dengan Orihime.

"Hehehe…" Orihime hanya tertawa gaje.

"Duduklah didekatku." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Kau ini! Hanya bisa mengatur saja!" protes Orihime.

"Atau kau mau kucium lagi?" bisik Ulquiorra.

"Ti-tidak! Terimakasih! Hahaha! Baiklah baiklah…" tolak Orihime.

"Menyebalkan! Ulquiorra sudah memilih Orihime! Tidak bisa kubiarkan!"

"Benar! Ayo kita kerjai si Orihime itu!"

"Kalau Ulquiorra mengetahuinya?"

"Biarkan saja! Ulquiorra itu hanya milik Hallibel seorang!"

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Pendekkah? Maafkan Ayano. Tapi inspirasi Ayano udah menthok.

Maaf….. Ayano lagi banyak masalah….

Magic chapternya hilang dulu ya… Ayano lagi nggak ada inspirasi buat bikinnya. InsyaAllah chapter depan ada.

RnR please….


	6. Chapter 6

Love Story

.

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Love Story © ayano646cweety

.

.

.

Kisah saat Ulquiorra bersama Hallibel dulu…

.

.

.

Flashback : Ulquiorra menyatakan cintanya pada Orihime saat mengantar Orihime ke tempat kerjanya. Namun, ada yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Mengingat masa lalu Ulquiorra bersama gadis bernama Hallibel.

Chapter 6

"Sunsun, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu cemas begitu?" Tanya Hallibel saat melihat Sunsun.

"Ulquiorra, telah menjadi kekasih gadis sok manis yang miskin itu, Orihime Inoue namanya." Ucap Sunsun seperti member laporan.

"Lalu kenapa? Hak mereka bukan untuk berpacaran. Apa hubungannya denganku?" Ucap Hallibel yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya dikelilingi tanda tanya.

"Hallibel…" Mila Rose syok dengan tanggapan Hallibel yang diluar dugaannya.

"Aku… Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucap Hallibel berusaha tegar, namun tetap dapat terdengar jika suaranya agak bergetar.

"Tapi…" Apache merenung. Memutar kembali ingatan tentang masa lalu Ulquiorra bersama Hallibel.

Apache POV

Waktu itu, Hallibel adalah seorang putrid bangsawan yang sangat pendiam dan dingin. Mirip seperti Ulquiorra. Saat bertemu Ulquiorra, Hallibel berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menjadi agak ramah dan nada bicaranya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi. Dia bilang pada kami bahwa dia mencintai Ulquiorra lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari keluarganya yang jarang memperhatikannya, lebih dari kami para sahabatnya, juga lebih dari Tesla adiknya satu-satunya yang paling disayang.

Hallibellah yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu pada Ulquiorra. Aku memiliki perasaan bahwa Ulquiorra tak sungguh-sungguh menerima Hallibel sebagai pendampingnya. Tapi, melihat Hallibel yang selalu cerah setiap hari, membuatku dan yang lain membuang jauh perasaan itu.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Hallibel bersama Ulquiorra, namun tiba-tiba Ulquiorra memutuskannya. Aku mengetahui itu karena aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dibalik pintu.

"Tia… Gomen. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berada disisimu terus menerus. Aku merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"A-apa mmaksudmu? Ke-kenapa? Ul-ulqui, ada apa?" tanya Hallibel dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Gomen…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra.

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" tanya Hallibel mulai meninggi dan menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra.

"Bukan begitu, Tia. Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku merasa kita sudah tidak cocok. Hampir setiap hari kita selalu berbeda pendapat. Dan aku tidak ingin kau selalu mengalah hanya demi aku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois. Dan aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti." Jelas Ulquiorra diiringin suara gemuruh petir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia bila bersamamu…" ucap Hallibel dengan suaranya yang parau. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, rasa penasaranku lebih besar.

"Gomen, Tia… ma-maksudku, Hallibel." Ucap Ulquiorra seraya melepaskan genggaman Hallibel dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hallibel yang sekarang terduduk lemas dilantai.

Aku menghampirinya. Aku memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis. Pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis. Biasanya dia selalu tampak tegar dengan kedinginannya dan berubah tegar dengan keceriaannya. Namun sekarang, aku melihatnya meneteskan banya air mata hanya karena satu orang, Ulquiorra…

"Bukankah, aku orang yang sangat malang, Apache…?" gumam Hallibel lemah namun masih bisa terjangkau olehku.

"Kau masih punya aku, Mila rose, Sunsun, Tesla, dan yang lainnya. Kau masih beruntung, Hallibel." Ucapku menahan emosiku.

"Kau benar…" ucapnya yang membuatku lega.

Sejak saat itu, Hallibel benci jika dia dipanggil "Tia". Dia menjadi dingin lagi. Lebih dingin dari yang dulu. Aku memakluminya. Aku juga dua sahabat lainnya bisa menerimanya apapun keadaannya. Begitupun Hallibel yang menerima kami apa adanya. Menerima kami yang terlahir sebagai orang miskin yang tak punya orangtua. Aku bahagia bisa bersama Hallibel.

End of Apache POV

"Ulqui, aku mau kekantin. Mau ikut?" tanya Orihime menawari Ulquiorra.

"Boleh." Singkat Ulquiorra dan segera mengandeng tangan Orihime. Orihime nampak risih.

"Banyak sekali yang memperhatikan kita…" keluh Orihime.

"Abaikan saja." Ucap Ulquiorra cuek.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hallibel dkk memperhatikan mereka.

"Ayo." Ajak Hallibel dan ketiga sahabatnya mengikuti Hallibel kekelas.

~LOVE STORY~

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Mind to review?


End file.
